True love is different
by Burnbee
Summary: find out what happened to the gang two years after the movie! When someone is after Roger again, or are they?
1. Why do I feel like this?

two years after the case that brought them all together, Doloris died and Jessica divorced Roger. Eddie went and got himself a two story appartment ,not including the underground basement, and invited Roger to come live with him. the boys ended up spending more and more time together. Eddie offered Roger a place in the detective business with him, after the divorce, causing the two to spend even more time together. lately Roger noticed himself feeling different around Eddie. he found himself at loss for words and getting lost in Eddie's eyes. his heart beat fast when Eddie looked at him and his throat went dry when he spoke to him. he found himself getting flustered and couldn't understand it.  
"-ger?" a voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "hey Roger, you ok?" Eddie ask. Roger quickly nodded.  
"yes sorry spaced out." Roger replied. Eddie gave him a concerned look.  
"you sure, Roger?" Eddie ask. Roger nodded.  
"absalutely Eddie!" Roger replied feeling his heart beat faster when Eddie spoke his name.  
"if you say so Roge (pronounced Roger without the 'r')." Eddie shrugged and turned back to the tv. Roger let out a low breath, having dodged the bullet for now. Eddie looked at him out of the corner of his eye. he felt strange around Roger lately. he didn't know how to explain it but, he was alot more protective of Roger these days. he'd never felt anything like this before and being the man he is, he didn't like not know what was going on with himself. he jerked slightly when something touched his arm. he looked down and Roger had fallen asleep and leaned on him in his sleep. Eddie felt vaguely uncomfortable and strangely comfortable at the same time. he moved Roger off him and into a more comfortable looking position. he gaze flickered down when Roger curled up beside him. his head slid onto Eddie's lap. Eddie rubbed the back of his neck muttering. he scooped Roger up and stood up off the couch of the appartment. he walked down the hall to Rogers room and layd him on the bed. after closing the door Eddie layd down on the couch to watch more tv.  
*next morning*  
"hey Eddie!" Roger shouted. Eddie jumped up and they bonked heads. "yaw! sorry Eddie." Roger said moving away. Eddie sat up on the couch.  
"what do you want Roger?" Eddie ask rubbing his forehead.  
"i made breakfast!" Roger smiled. he held a plate of bacon and eggs out to Eddie. Eddie looked at him and took the plate.  
"uh thanks. whats that smell?" Eddie ask. Roger took a big sniff and his eyes went wide.  
"yikes on bikes!" Roger exclaimed. he ran back to the kitchen. Eddie sat his plate down and followed Roger to his kitchen. Eddie shook his head at Rogers panicing , turning off the stove, and dumped a cup of flour on the grease fire. once the fire was out he turned to Roger.  
"next time remember to turn off the stove, Roge." Eddie said. Roger gave a nervous shrug.  
"sorry." Roger muttered. Eddie shook his head.  
"it's ok. just don't do it again." Eddie said. Roger smiled and nodded.  
"you got it Eddie!" Roger grinned. "i have to go out for a little while Eddie, i'll be back later." Roger said he waived and left. Eddie watched him go thinking this was the perfect time to think about what he was feeling. after a little while he eventually figured it out and was confused. he didn't understand how it could have happened. he got up and did the dishes then sat on the couch to watch the X files. Roger came back around noon and still didn't know what he was feeling.  
"so whats up?" Eddie ask.  
"nothing just went out for a walk trying to clear my head." Roger replied. Eddie nodded and Roger plopped down on the couch. Eddie look over at Roger trying to figure out how he, Edward Valiant of Valiant and Valiant and hater off all things Toon, was falling for a toon. he shook his head and stood ,he needed a drink. he walked to the kitchen poured himself a shot of whiskey. Roger knew he did this when he was thinking. "whats on your mind Eddie?" Roger ask when Eddie came back and sat down.  
"nothing you need to worry about Roger." Eddie muttered. Roger looked unsure but let it go.  
"want to play a board game Eddie?" Roger ask. Eddie shook his head. Roger looked dissapointed and Eddie didn't like it.  
"sure." Eddie sighed. Roger bounced on his feet with a smile.  
*later*  
after ahours of different games they sat down on the couch to watch more X files.  
"this stuff is a load of rubbish!" Eddie exclaimed. he looked over at Roger who looked truely freaked out by the guy in the chimney. "hey Roger you know this stuff isnt real right?" Eddie ask. Roger nodded but never took his eyes off the screen. Eddie shook his head. "alright whatever you say." Eddie said. at the end of the episode they went to bed. around midnight ,as quietly as he could, Roger snuck into Eddie's room ,terrified by the show they'd watched, and clambered up into Eddie's bed. "thought you knew it wasn't real?" Eddie mumbled still half asleep and not facing Roger. Roger curled up and Eddie rolled over to heard what he had to say.  
"it was still scary." Roger replied. he heard Eddie mutter something in aggervation before he lifted the blanket and allowed Roger to crawl under.  
"you snore, you die." Eddie muttered. Roger smiled and curled up drifting off to sleep.  
*next morning*  
Roger got up and Eddie was gone. he got out of bed and walked into the living room. Eddie wasn't there either, but there was a note on the table.  
"going out for a while to get some air. i'll be back between noon and two o'clock at the latest." Roger read. Roger shrugged and ,after eating some breakfast, left to do some more thinking. Eddie got back at an hour before noon and Roger was already back leaving no trace that he'd left.  
"how long you been up?" Eddie ask going into the kitchen. he came back out with a glass of water.  
"two hours." Roger replied.  
"what are you watching?" Eddie ask.  
"x files episode Ice." Roger replied. Eddie sat down to watch it with him. "ice cores?" Roger ask.  
"sound very important and they look half melted." Eddie replied. "a rabid dog?" Eddie ask.


	2. Whats gay?

"ok this is getting gross." Roger said. he covered his eyes with his ears. he peaked out and sighed. a few minutes later Roger jumped and dug his face into Eddie's arm. Eddie cast a glance at him but continued to watch the show.  
"ok its over. let go I'm loosing feeling in my arm." Eddie said. Roger let go.  
"sorry." Roger said. Eddie nodded and started the next episode.  
"rocket flight failure. interesting." Eddie muttered.  
"the guy it's him. he's causing his own rockets to fail." Eddie muttered.  
"alright i'm boared. i'm outta here i'll be back in a little while." Roger said.  
"i'd prefure if you didn't. they're calling for tornado's and i'd like it better if I knew where you were." Eddie replied. as soon as he finished his sentance it thundered loudly and Roger latched onto Eddie. Eddie sighed and pried his arm from Roger before putting it around him. Roger latched on to his side practically buring himself into Eddies side. "ah common kid it's just a little thunder." Eddie tried to sound comforting but he didn't sound very convincing. Roger shook his head. no matter what he would always be terrified if tornado's and thunder and he would never know why. Roger suddenly realized who he was hanging onto and peaked up. Eddie was flipping through the channels and settled on the weather. Roger cuddled closer to Eddie when it thundered so bad it shook the appartment. Eddie tightened his grip on Roger when the appartment shook again. he heard the tornado warning bell come on and picked up Roger.  
"E-Eddie? whats going on?" Roger ask paniced. Eddie continued walking quickly downstairs.  
"Tornado warning bell. it's sounded when a tornado touches down in an area and that one was aweful close." Eddie replied. he sat Roger down in a corner and sat beside him.  
"what do we do now?" Roger ask. Eddie pulled a box of stuff out and pulled out a radio.  
"we wait." Eddie replied quietly. when the basement shook Roger launched himself at Eddie and ended up in Eddie's lap shaking. Eddie sighed and wrapped his arms around Roger, trying to calm him at least slightly. the basement shook even harder causing Roger to clinch his eyes closed tighter and Eddie ,noticing this, held Roger tighter.  
"Eddie, i'm scared." Roger whimpered. he heard Eddie sigh.  
"me too kid. me too." Eddie said after a moment. they sat quietly listing to the storm and the radio. after a while Roger fell asleep and Eddie used some blankets he kept downstairs to make him something to lay on. Eddie sat with his back against the wall and listened quietly to the radio, waiting for them to say the storm was over. he checked his watch and sighed realizing it had been almost three hours. the storm was still raging on and Eddie settled down to nap. he was almost asleep when the radio went to static. Eddie grabbed it and tried to get it to work. he heard the storm get louder and he knew what was going on. the tornado was right outside, it couldn't have been more then twenty feet away. "i'm getting to old for this crap." Eddie muttered as he listened for the sound of the appartment being ripped to shreds. he waited for what felt like ever, but it never came. the storm got louder but he didn't hear anything in the appartment being moved or anything. then everything took a turn for the worse and Eddie was knocked out.  
*later*  
when Eddie came to Roger was beside him staring down at him.  
"Eddie! your alive!" Roger shouted. he jumped on Eddie and hugged him.  
"get off." Eddie replied. Roger got off him and he sat up. "why wouldn't I be alive?" Eddie ask.  
"the tornado hit and your heads bleeding." Roger replied. Eddie lifted a hand to wipe his head and winced when he touched the wound.  
"you ok Roger?" Eddie ask. Roger nodded.  
"yeah." Roger replied. Eddie got up.  
"good. come on lets find a way out of here." Eddie said. it took at least an hour but they got out. they looked at the damage. their appartment had the least amount of damage but was barley standing. there were several cops, toons, and others out digging lost or hurt people out of the wreckage.  
"hey are you two alright?" Diana ,Doloris' sister, ask. they nodded.  
"yes we're ok. we are going to get checked out now. then we're probably going to rent a hotel or something." Eddie said as he and Roger were looked over. he'd gotten two stitches in his forhead and Roger needed a some bandages here and there but they were cleared to go. they headed for their office, since they found out town had not been hit. their office had been updated to allow them both to be able to sleep there if needed. they decided they needed that after they started to work on cases and kept falling asleep at their desks.  
"good thing too, huh Eddie?" Roger ask.  
"yup." Eddie replied. he sat down as his desk.  
"so how long before we can move back Eddie?" Roger ask.  
"they've got a few more people to find. shouldn't take long. i'd say any where from a few months to a year." Eddie replied. Roger nodded. "Diana said she'll come get us when they find the last few people so we can come get our stuff." Eddie added. Roger nodded. he took a deep breath.  
"Eddie, I was talking to some other toons, and what do you call it when you are in love with someone of the same... gender?" Roger ask quietly. Eddie looked confused and looked down at him.  
"you mean gay?" Eddie ask. Roger looked at his feet in thought.  
"thats what its called?" Roger ask.  
"yeah i think so." Eddie replied. Roger looked up at him innocently.  
"is it ok, to... to be gay?" Roger ask. Eddie shrugged looking at him.  
"yeah." Eddie replied.  
"well how do you know?" Roger ask. Eddie looked at him.


	3. I'm gay

"well, because i'm gay." Eddie replied after a moment. Roger stared at him for a moment then let out a breath.  
"great! that means you wont kick me out!" Roger smiled. Eddie looked confused.  
"come again?" Eddie ask.  
"i'm gay too." Roger replied. he looked up at Eddie. "your not going to kick me out right?" Roger ask softly. Eddie shook his head.  
"no, but i have a question, you were married to a woman and your gay?" Eddie ask. Rogers eyes looked dark and gloomy but he still held his smile on his face though it looked weaker now.  
"you had a girlfriend." Roger replied. Eddie looked away.  
"yeah she was never really my girlfriend. it was just a cover." Eddie said.  
"Jessica was really my wife, but I guess I changed after the divorce or maybe we divorced because I changed? I dont know." Roger said. neither knew it but the other felt giddy on the inside at the announcing of their true feelings. Rogers heart begain to beat wildly as he looked at Eddie. Eddie shook his head and sat at his desk. when he started working on filing cases, Roger sat down at his desk and begain to work on picking their case of the week. "hey, what about this case? Bo peep has actually lost her sheep!" Roger exclaimed. Eddie shook his head.  
"too... toonish." Eddie replied.  
"ok well I've got this creepy letter." Roger said. Eddie leaned closer and took the letter from Roger. he ignored the feeling of his fingers brushing against Rogers hand. Roger stiffened slightly but brushed it off quickly, so Eddie wouldn't notice, but Eddie had noticed. he filed that to look into after their case was finished.  
"alright looks like we got a case." Eddie said after reading the case file. Eddie looked up when Roger yawned. Eddie shook his head and laughed lowly to himself. "alright Roge, you go get some rest and i'll work on the case." Eddie said. Roger shook his head.  
"no I need to help work on the case." Roger muttered already half asleep. his head thumped gently against his desk. Eddie smiled softly and stood. he carefully picked up the half asleep rabbit ,who cuddled closer to his chest, causing his face to heat up. Eddie's face heated even worse when he swore he heard Roger mutter something along the lines of 'love you, Eddie'. Eddie didn't reply ,figuring Roger didn't know what he was saying, and layed Roger down on his bed. Roger instantly curled up under his blanket.  
*next morning*  
Roger woke slowly.  
"hey 'bout time you got up." Eddie muttered. he rose an eye brow. "you suck your thumb?" Eddie ask. Roger jumped up ,his thumb popping out of his mouth, looking around quickly.  
"what? Eddie what are you doing here?" Roger ask softly while he tiredly, and childishly, rubbed his eyes.  
"i'm here to get you up so we can go get our junk, then go look for that stalker of yours!" Eddie replied prying Roger out of his bed. Roger streched and looked to his window.  
"Eddie! look another note!" Roger exclaimed. he went to grab the note.  
"Roger don't." Eddie said. Roger stopped. Eddie checked it over carefully before picking up the note.  
_haha think you stopped us, your wrong. we will get the rabbit. from, TTP_  
"TTP?" Roger ask. Eddie thought a moment.  
"the toon patrol? perhaphs?" Eddie thought out loud.  
"maybe." Roger muttered. they left and got their stuff and brought it back to the office.  
"man it's so sloppy, that I can barley read it." Eddie muttered looking at the note. Roger looked over his shoulder.  
"hey Eddie! thats toon hand writting." Roger said. Eddie nodded.  
"yeah I know, I just need to figure out what or who wrote it." Eddie replied. he banged his head hard against his desk and Roger looked concerned.  
"Eddie, you look aweful tired. did you sleep last night?" Roger ask. Eddie shook his head.  
"no I was cleaning up the office." Eddie replied pointing to how clean the office looked.  
"you need sleep!" Roger said. Eddie shrugged and got up. he climbed into bed and was out. Roger looked at him and crawled up into his own bed for a little nap.  
*later*  
Roger jerked awake when he heard a crash.  
"Eddie?" Roger ask. he walked over to where the noise was coming from. "Diana?!" Roger exclaimed. Eddie jumped awake and ran over.  
"the hell?" Eddie ask. Diana looked up nervously.  
"hehe, uh hi. little help please?" Diana ask. Eddie raised an eye brow.  
"couldn't you use the door?" Eddie ask.  
"no it was locked and I forgot my lock picking kit at home, but i always have my window picking kit." Diana replied. she was hanging half way in/half way out of the window. "please Eddie, help me out." Diana said. Eddie sighed.  
"alright hold on your probably snagged on something." Eddie replied. he opened up the window beside the first one and looked out. "hmm, nope." Eddie said. he leand back in and closed the window.  
"so now what?" Diana ask.  
"I guess we can open the window the rest of the way." Eddie replied. he tried to open it but it was jamed.  
"Eddie! I have an idea!" Roger exclaimed.  
*two hours later*  
"thanks guys." Diana said waiving to the fire truck.  
"good idea Roger." Eddie muttered cleaning up the broken glass. Roger looked at him and picked up some glass and threw it away.  
"i'm sorry Eddie." Roger said. Eddie nodded and finished.  
"it's alright Roger." Eddie replied. "hey another note." Eddie muttered.  
_We are totally going to get your little rabbit, Valiant. TTP_  
"Eddie you have a rabbit?" Roger ask. Eddie shook his head.  
"they're talking about you Roger! but i'd don't know why they'd say that." Eddie muttered. they were both gay not dating.  
"what do they mean Eddie? don't let them get me!" Roger shouted. he jumped into Eddie's arms. Eddie looked down at him before letting go. Roger still hung there.  
"i wont let them get you. now let go you idiot!" Eddie exclaimed. Roger giggled nervously and let go.  
"sorry Eddie." Roger said. Eddie waived it off. "wanna order pizza?" Roger ask.  
"sure, why not. cheese?" Eddie ask.  
"you know it Eddie!" Roger smiled. they ordered pizza and sat down to enjoy it while Eddie looked over the note.  
"why would they call you my rabbit?" Eddie ask to himself. Roger looked at him from the corner of his eye.  
"what did you say Eddie?" Roger ask. Eddie shook his head.  
"nothing just talking to myself." Eddie replied. Roger shrugged it off and went back to his pizza. "hey I have to run over to the store realy quick. stay here i'll be back." Eddie added. Roger nodded and Eddie left. when Eddie got to the store and grabeed what he needed, he found a note taped to the back of his jug of milk, addressed to him.  
_Bad move leaving the little rabbit all alone._  
"shit! Roger!" Eddie shouted. he dropped his items and ran home.  
*office*  
he raced in and Roger wasn't in sight.  
"Roger!" Eddie shouted. the rabbit suddenly popped his head out of Eddie's desk drawer.  
"oh, it's just you Eddie!" Roger exclaimed reliefed.  
"thank god." Eddie muttered.  
"Eddie? whats wrong?" Roger ask.


	4. Who is TTP?

"whoever or whatever it is, they're following us. they left this for me while I was shopping." Eddie said. he handed the note to Roger for him to read.  
"Eddie I don't like this one bit." Roger said shaking. Eddie nodded.  
"me either." Eddie muttered. they sat down to watch tv while they thought about the case. after a few episodes of the X files, Eddie felt something on his arm and realized Roger had fallen asleep again. Eddie let him sleep there alittle while before moving the rabbit to his bed. he heard Roger say 'love you' again and he shook his head, before laying Roger down. he stopped when Roger sleeply grabed his hand.  
"mean it." Roger mumbled. "love you." Roger whispered tiredly. Eddie shook his head.  
"i'm sure you do." Eddie muttered. "now sleep." Eddie added. he was answered with a snore. he went to his own bed. "damn it Valiant, you have to stop this your loosing your mind." Eddie mumbled to himself before trying to get some sleep.  
*next morning*  
Roger hoped Eddie had believed him but he also hoped he forgot what he'd said.  
"morning Eddie." Roger said walking out of his part of the office. he yawned and childishly rubbed at his eyes.  
"I wondered if you were ever going to wake up." Eddie replied not looking up from his desk.  
"why do you say that?" Roger ask confused.  
"it's two in the after noon." Eddie replied.  
"what?! Eddie i'm late for work!" Roger exclaimed.  
"I called and talked to some people explained what was going on and they said your on leave ,or whatever, untill we solve this stupid thing." Eddie said finally looking up.  
"really?" Roger ask. Eddie nodded and Roger smiled. "great!" Roger exclaimed. he liked hanging out with Eddie.  
"yeah a better way for me to keep an eye on you so whoever this is doesn't get you." Eddie agreed.  
"so any new notes?" Roger ask.  
"not that i've found. Diana wants us to meet her in town." Eddie replied. Roger nodded.  
"then lets go." Roger said.  
*bar*  
"hey I see you two made it." Diana said.  
"yeah." Eddie sighed. Diana looked confused.  
"you ok?" Diana ask. Eddie nodded.  
"yeah, there's just a lot of old memories in this bar." Eddie replied. Diana nodded she heard that a lot since taking over her sisters bar.  
"so why did you want to see us?" Roger ask.  
"this was left on my door last night. addressed to both of you." Diana said. she handed Eddie the letter.  
"hand over the rabbit ,Valiant, and no one gets hurt. TTP." Eddie read aloud with a sigh.  
"what is this all about?" Diana ask.  
"someone is after Roger." Eddie replied.  
"they sign it everytime with TTP." Roger added.  
"TTP? what does that mean?" Diana ask.  
"we don't know." Eddie said.  
"i think it means The Toon Patrol." Roger said.  
"interesting." Diana said. "i'll look into it. Doloris left me a bunch of her stuff maybe she's got something in there that can help." Diana said. Eddie nodded.  
"thanks." Eddie said.  
"hey isn't Toon Patrol dead and gone? destroyed with-" Diana started but stopped when Eddie put a hand over her mouth. the whole bar had gone quiet.  
"don't." Eddie said. Diana pushed his hand away.  
"I was going to say laughter." Diana huffed. the bar customers relaxed and slowly begain talking again.  
"yeah. Eddie killed'em with laughter!" Roger excliamed. Eddie nodded.  
"all but one, but we don't talk about that." Eddie said. Diana looked confused.  
"why?" Diana ask. Eddie shook his head.  
"meet us at our office later and we'll explain." Eddie said. Diana nodded.  
"alright." Diana said.  
"scotch on the rocks please." Angelo said. Diana nodded and went to get his drink. "hey, Eddie." Angelo waived sitting beside Eddie and Roger.  
"Angelo." Eddie nodded.  
"hi-ya!" Roger waived.  
"Roger." Angelo nodded. "what brings you two here?" Angelo ask. Eddie and he had gotten along a lot better after the thing with Doom.  
"just here to talk to Diana." Eddie replied. Angelo nodded.  
"ok." Angelo said. Eddie looked over at him.  
"hey Angelo, you wouldn't happen to know any thing called TTP, would you?" Eddie ask. Angelo thought a moment but shook his head.  
"no can't say I do why?" Angelo ask. Eddie handed him the note's he'd gotten.  
"read these." Eddie said. Angelo read through them and handed them back to Eddie.  
"huh, I'll check around if you want." Angelo offered.  
"no i'd rather keep this hush hush." Eddie replied. Angelo nodded.  
"understood." Angelo said.  
"Roger we should get going. I need to pick up some stuff from a friend." Eddie said. Roger nodded and the two left.  
*office*  
Eddie picked up the items he needed and they went back to the office. Diana showed up after a few hours. Eddie and Roger begain to explain.  
"and thats why nobody ever mentions dip anymore outside their own place." Eddie explained. Roger shivered at the word.  
"ok that explaines a lot." Diana said. she checked her watch. "oh I have to go." Diana said. Eddie and Roger nodded and waived goodbye as she left.  
"now what Eddie?" Roger ask.  
"i'm going to check out these notes. there has to be something on them." Eddie replied.  
"ok." Roger said. he sat quietly watching Eddie look over the notes.  
"Roger stop staring and go watch tv." Eddie said after a few minutes. Roger blinked.


	5. We warned you

"huh?" Roger ask.  
"stop staring at me ,your making me paranoid, and go watch tv." Eddie repeated. Roger got up and went to watch more X files. after a while Eddie joined him.  
"find anything Eddie?" Roger ask.  
"a few smeared finger prints that are way too messed up for me to use." Eddie replied.  
"oh." Roger said. he turned his head and looked at Eddie. he looked down at his lap thinking about what he'd said to Eddie. he opened his mouth to say something but closed it and went back to watching tv.  
"something on your mind Roger?" Eddie ask. Roger shook his head. "are you sure?" Eddie ask.  
"yeah." Roger replied. Eddie looked unsure.  
"alright if you want to talk i'm here." Eddie sighed. Roger nodded. he slowly pulled his knee's up to chest and allowed his ears to flop down. "Roger you sure your ok?" Eddie ask.  
"yeah just thinking, Eddie." Roger replied.  
"ok." Eddie said. Roger sighed and uncurled. he stretched out and leand over onto the arm of the couch. Roger curled up again and was almost asleep when he felt something draped over him. he didn't know what it was but he griped it and pulled it around him tightly. he took a deep breath in and fell asleep.  
*next morning*  
when Roger got up he was still on the couch. what he thought was a blanket was actually Eddie's jacket. he found a note for him and the door locked. after reading the note he was relieved to find that the note was from Eddie and that he'd gone out on a tip off from Diana. Roger took a big wiff of Eddie's jacket, embracing the scent of Eddie. he curled up under Eddie's jacket again and snuggled into it. he was almost asleep again when the door opened.  
"Eddie that you?" Roger ask getting up.  
"wrongo." the voice answered. before Roger could shout he was knocked out.  
*later*  
"Roger?" Eddie ask. "Roger when I find you your dead!" Eddie shouted looking at the destroyed office. "Roge? Roger?" Eddie ask. he heard a noise in the closet and stormed over to it. he threw open the door and the sight before him almost made him want to murder someone. Roger looked up at him terrified, tied up with ropes that were way too tight, and a note attatched to him. he was beat up, bloody, and bruised. he was tied tightly and gagged. Eddie knelt down and untied his mouth.  
"Eddie..." Roger whimpered. he begain to untie him but stopped and grabed the note to read it.  
_We warned you about leaving the little bunny rabbit alone. next time he'll be as good as Dipped. TTP_  
he threw down the note and finished untieing Roger. the moment he was finished Roger jumped on him sobbing. Eddie shook his head and stood up ,grabing Roger, and grabed his phone. only after Eddie got Roger to fall asleep did he set the rabbit down and make a call. thirty minutes later Diana and Angelo showed up.  
"oh my what happened?!" Diana shouted. Eddie was quick to cover her mouth and check that Roger was still asleep on the couch.  
"shhh. do not wake him up." Eddie grawled.  
"what happened?" Diana ask again but quieter.  
"who ever it is they attacked Roger. he was tied up and beaten in my closet. I haven't had time to do anything yet. I need you two to go around see if anyone saw or heard anything." Eddie said.  
"sure." Angelo said. they took off to do what Eddie ask. Eddie sighed and begain to clean up. several hours later Eddie had finished cleaning up. turned out the neighbours had heard nothing and saw nothing, Eddie was back at square one. he looked over at Roger and decided to wake him up. Roger looked up at him confused.  
"hey Roger you need a shower your covered in blood." Eddie said. Roger sat up slowly and nodded. he got up and slowly made his way to the bathroom. he was out the moment all the blood was off and dressed.  
"Eddie?" Roger ask. his lip begain bleeding again.  
"don't Roger." Eddie said. he gave him an ice pack. "anything else bleeding?" Eddie ask. Roger shook his head no.  
"aw." Roger muttered. Eddie shook his head.  
"I told you not to talk. you've got a pretty nasty bruise on your jaw there." Eddie said. "Diana will be coming back tomorrow to check you over." Eddie said.  
"k." Roger replied weakly. Eddie shook his head at him.


	6. Don't wanna sleep alone

"alright get to bed." Eddie said. Roger shook his head and held onto Eddie. Eddie sighed and allowed Roger to come to bed with him. Eddie allowed Roger to cuddle up to him and ignored the feeling of being comfortable even with Roger there.  
*next morning*  
Eddie awoke to knocking on the door. he got up ,without waking Roger, and answered the door.  
"hey sorry to wake you up so early but I thought you wanted me to check Roger out." Diana said. Eddie nodded and let her in.  
"what time is it?" Eddie ask.  
"seven thirty am." Diana replied. "I either have to do this now or at noon." Diana sighed impationtly.  
"right he's in here." Eddie said pointing to his part of the office.  
"isn't that your room?" Diana ask.  
"he was too scared to sleep alone." Eddie muttered getting him a cup of coffee.  
"do you blame him?" Diana ask.  
"not really." Eddie replied. "i'll get him onto the couch." Eddie said. Diana nodded and set up. Eddie came in and Roger sat on the couch. Diana looked him over while Eddie was getting dressed. once both were finished Diana and Eddie exchanged information before she left to get ready for work. on weekdays she is a doctor before noon and a bar tender after noon, on week ends she's just a bar tender. Eddie came back inside and sat down on the couch beside Roger. Roger opened his mouth. "Roger, Diana said not to talk untill the swelling in your jaw goes down." Eddie said not bothering to look up from the tv. Roger frowned and curled up to sleep on the couch. his head next to Eddie's leg. Roger relaxed slightly when he felt Eddie gently pet his head, careful of his bruises, slowly lulling him to sleep. Eddie heard a noise and got up. he went over toward the noise and found another note having been stuffed under the door.  
_Hope we didn't hurt our little toy too bad. oh, Valiant, you should ask him about the cuts and bruises not so visible. TTP._  
"what on Earth does that mean?" Eddie muttered. he went back over to the couch and sat back down. after a moment he stood back up and went after Rogers clothes that had yet to be washed. he looked over them searching for blood he hadn't seen last night and cursed when he found it. he threw the clothing down and went back to the living room. Eddie debated waking and confronting Roger, but decided against it. he wouldn't bring it up, Eddie knew Roger well enough to know he wouldnt be able to keep it to himself for too long. he sat back down and let his head fall backwards and rest on the back of the couch. he felt Roger nuzzle his leg and gently pat his ears. "how could this happen?" Eddie muttered. Eddie closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
*later*  
Roger woke up and gently pulled his ears out from underneath Eddie's hand. he sat up and remembered what had woke him. he made his way quickly and quietly to the laundry room and grabed his clothing. he took them and threw them in the trash. he went and got himself a cup of water before sitting back down on the couch. the movement of him sitting down caused Eddie to wake up. he looked around a moment before his eyes settled on Roger. he blinked before getting up and getting him a cup of coffee. while he was gone Roger found the note Eddie had layd on the table and read it.  
"where did this one come from?" Roger ask when Eddie came back in.  
"it was stuffed under the door few hours ago, after you feel asleep." Eddie replied. "how does your jaw feel?" Eddie ask.  
"still hurts but not as much. how does it look?" Roger ask.  
"well, it's purple but not as swollen." Eddie replied. Roger nodded. "how do you feel today?" Eddie ask.  
"not as bad as yesterday but not normal." Roger replied. he noticed Eddie didn't bring up what the note said and was relieved. after a moment Eddie sighed and Roger knew what he was going to say.  
"Roger let me see your back." Eddie said. Roger looked down and turned to let Eddie see his back. Eddie looked at the word carved into it. "not this again." Eddie muttered.  
"whats it say?" Roger ask softly.  
"killer." Eddie replied. "did Diana see this?" Eddie ask.  
"no." Roger said. Eddie shook his head and allowed Roger to cover his back.  
"anything else I need to know about?" Eddie ask. Roger shook his head.  
"thats everything." Roger replied. Eddie nodded.  
"good." Eddie muttered. "your back is swollen could be why your limping." Eddie said. Roger stopped.  
"you saw that?" Roger panicked.  
"yeah, it's kind of hard to miss. i'll call Diana and get her to stop by after work." Eddie said. Roger nodded.


	7. 1,2 we're coming for you

"ok." Roger replied. Eddie couldn't stand it. he could see Roger was in pain and he was lying to him, but about what? he'd already confronted him about the word burnt into his back and he could see that upset him. Eddie sighed and pressed play on the X Files. Roger curled up against Eddie's leg to watch the show. Roger didn't know if Eddie was just ignoring him or felt bad because he was attacked, but Eddie allowed him to let his ears fall limp over his lap. he nearly jumped out of his skin when Eddie pet his ear, but he only jerked slightly. he felt Eddie get still and move his hand. Rogers ear twitched against Eddie's hand after a moment and they sat still on his lap. after a few more moments Eddie begain to pet his ears again. though normally Roger didn't like people to do that ,because it made him seem like someones pet and reminded him of Jessica, but right now it felt comforting. he felt himself relax more in this moment then he ever had. a knock had Eddie getting off the couch and Roger sitting up. he didn't hear anything for a moment and got up. "Eddie?" Roger ask. Eddie came back over to the couch. "whats wrong, Eddie?" Roger ask.  
"another note, but it's not English." Eddie replied. Roger looked confused.  
"I don't know any toons that speak anything other than English." Roger said.  
"me either. maybe Diana can read it. she went and studied other languages." Eddie said. Roger shrugged.  
"maybe." Roger replied. another knock had both looking over at the door. Eddie stood infront of Roger protectively.  
"Roger! Eddie! wake up and let me in!" Diana shouted. Eddie shook his head and answered the door.  
"what the hell happened to you?!" Eddie exclaimed. Diana looked a little messed up like she had just gotten out of the dryer.  
"I was mugged." Diana replied walking in.  
"are you ok?" Roger ask. Diana nodded.  
"of course. I can't say the same for the guy who mugged me though." Diana replied. Eddie smiled.  
"I told you that taser was a good idea." Eddie chuckled.  
"yes and I thank you for that but I do believe i'm here to look at some burns?" Diana questioned. Eddie nodded. Roger turned and showed her his back. "hmm, they don't look infected." Diana said.  
"do you know what made them?" Eddie ask. Diana shrugged.  
"it looks like cigarette burns to me but I'll have a friend check it out." Diana replied. she took a few pictures and allowed Roger to cover his back. "i'll get these printed and let you know if I find anything." Diana said. she was headed for the door but Roger stopped her.  
"Eddie what about the note?" Roger ask. Eddie nodded and pulled it out handing it to Diana.  
"can you read that?" Eddie ask. Diana looked over it.  
"yes actually I can, its Portuguese I spent three years in Rio De Janiro this is simple." Diana replied.  
"whats it say?" Roger ask.  
"1, 2 we're coming for you. TTP." Diana read.  
"odd." Eddie muttered taking the note back.  
"aren't they normally english?" Diana ask. Eddie nodded.  
"it's all a game to them. they're just upping the level i think." Eddie replied. Diana nodded.  
"well I gotta get going my friend wants me to babysit. i'll see you later." Diana waived and walked out.


	8. What made the burns?

Roger watched as Eddie put the note with the others before both sat down on the couch. neither said a thing both were in too deep of thought. Eddie had finally figured out that he wasn't just falling for the toon but he was completely and utterly in love, but this felt way different from the love he felt for Doloris. he'd never ever felt like this before. he thought that maybe it was just lust for Doloris and love for the toon but he couldn't be sure. Eddie knew he wouldn't bring it up though, Roger had been so upset when Jessica left him, and it would break his heart to see Roger upset again. he was drawn from his thoughs when Roger suddenly nuzzled his side and hugged his arm intent to fall asleep. they jumped when Eddie's phone rang. Eddie stood and answered it.  
"hello?" Eddie ask.  
"meet me at my house in twenty. I think i've got something your going to want to see." Diana said.  
"alright meet you there." Eddie said. "come on Roger, Diana has something to show us." Eddie said.  
*Diana's house*  
they got there just as Diana got there and entered her home. Roger went and explored a little while Diana showed Eddie what she'd found.  
"so you see Eddie, two people did this. see how this is neat but hesitant and slants to the right?" Diana ask.  
"yeah." Eddie replied. Diana put the whole word under a magnifying glass attatched to her desk.  
"now look." Diana said. Eddie looked a moment.  
"I don't see a difference." Eddie said. Diana shook her head and pointed.  
"this is sloppy and doesn't show signs of hesitation like the first two letters, plus it slants ever so slightly to the left not the right." Diana said. Eddie took a second look.  
"now I see it. so now we know there are at least two people." Eddie said. Diana nodded. "do you have any idea what made the burns?" Eddie ask. Diana frowned and shook her head walking over to her computer.  
"thats another thing it's not cigarettes like I thought. I ask a friend from the force to look at the burn patteren and he said he's never seen a burn like this before." Diana said.  
"really?" Eddie ask. Diana nodded.  
"he also said that it could possible be something from toon town that made the burns and that got me thinking." Diana started. Eddie looked to her for explination. "so I looked into your old case and found some thing and this is what I called you for." Diana added.  
"what did you find?" Eddie ask. Diana pulled something up on her computer. "what the hell is that?" Eddie ask.  
"traces of a brown powdery substance known as Silicon and slight traces of Acme super sticky glue." Diana replied. "I also found traces of Acetone, Benzene, and Turpentine." Diana added.  
"Dip, Acme glue, and Silicon?" Eddie ask. Diana nodded.  
"you know how I took a swab of Rogers burns?" Diana ask. Eddie nodded and Diana pulled another item up on her computer.  
"whats that?" Eddie ask.  
"on the right it's Dip and on the left the trace from Rogers wounds." Diana replied. she clicked a botton and they lined up. Eddie was shocked.  
"my god, they match!" Eddie exclaimed. Diana nodded once again.  
"yup. what ever they used to get the dip on him, was controlled and planed." Diana said. Eddie shook his head.  
"any idea what the Silicon is from?" Eddie ask.  
"not yet but I haven't told you the worst part." Diana said.  
"whats the worst part?" Eddie ask. Diana frowned and pulled up something on her computer.  
"you know how Doom found a way to kill a toon?" Diana ask. Eddie nodded. "well, my friend I told you about, found something interesting about Dip. together the three chemicals Acetone, Benzene, and Turpentine can destroy a toon, but together Acetone and Turpentine can bring a toon back to life." Diana said. Eddie frowned.  
"so it's possible for Doom and the weasels to be back?" Eddie ask.  
"if someone found the ,uh, goo that made them up and put those two chemicals on it yes." Diana replied. Eddie shook his head and cursed. "but thats not all. if someone did do that, they wouldn't be back to normal. they will have forgotten everything that happened and be completely different." Diana added.  
"how exactly do you know this?" Eddie ask.  
"that information is classified." Diana replied. Eddie raised an eyebrow.  
"ok, well does the writting on the notes match the writting on his back?" Eddie ask. Diana made a so-so motion.  
"the notes are all signed by TTP. three out of seven of the notes match the writting on his back but the others dont. the one that wasn't english doesn't match, the one with the warning doesn't match, the one that was left on Roger doesn't match, and the one they left at my house doesn't match." Diana replied.  
"so thats at least six?" Eddie ask. Diana shook her head again.  
"no you've got the two who wrote on his back plus three notes, one that wrote in Portuguese, one that wrote the warning and the note left on Roger, and the one who wrote the note left at my house. so thats five." Diana replied.  
"so we've got a whole group with no names." Eddie sighed. "did you get anything else from the notes?" Eddie ask. Diana nodded.  
"one smelled horrible and had traces of a powdery black sobstance containing : nicotine, tar, formaldehyde, ammonia, hydrogen cyanide, arsenic, and carbon monoxide." Diana said. Eddie thought it over a moment.  
"cigarette ashes?" Eddie ask. Diana nodded.  
"correct. know any toons that smoke?" Diana ask.  
"yeah atleat half of the toons in toon town smoke." Eddie replied. Diana shrugged.  
"thats all I got. I'll bring you back in if I get anything else." Diana said.  
*office*  
Eddie thought about the new information he'd gotten while he and Roger watched tv.  
"so Eddie what do you want to watch?" Roger ask.  
"yeah sure Roger whatever." Eddie muttered not looking up from the file.  
"ok, X files it is." Roger said under his breath. he looked over at Eddie and shifted uncofortively.


	9. To say sorry

"Roger whats wrong?" Eddie ask looking up.  
"sitting up makes my back hurt." Roger replied.  
"well then lay down, but if you put your feet on me again, I will get you." Eddie said looking down again. Roger shugged and layd down with his feet hanging off the couch and his head resting against Eddie's leg. Eddie looked down at him then back to the file. there was a knock on the door and Roger moved so Eddie could get up. he answered and found a small American white shephard outside his door with a note.  
_here, to say sorry for my brothers acts to your rabbit. TTP. P.S. his name is Wilson and he loves butter. P.P.S. he's had all his shots._  
Eddie picked up the puppy.  
"ok Wilson, lets go." Eddie said.  
"oh Eddie! you've got a puppy!" Roger exclaimed. he walked over and took the puppy from Eddie.  
"yeah TTP left it for us. his name is Wilson." Eddie said.  
"Wilson? thats a weird name for a puppy." Roger said. he sat the puppy down.  
"well i have to run across the street for some puppy chow, i'll be back in five." Eddie said. Roger looked up at him scared and pitiful and Eddie sighed. "alright i'll have Angelo get it for me." Eddie sighed though he almost smiled when Roger relaxed. he called Angelo but he was busy at the moment and would bring the food in the morning. "alright to bed." Eddie ordered. Roger nodded with a small smile. Eddie was surprized Roger agreed without wanting to sleep with him.  
"good night Eddie." Roger yawned and headed off to bed. Eddie waived and headed off to his own bed. around midnight Eddie heard the floor boards creek and felt a light weight on the bed. he should have known Roger would join him, but when the rabbit settled beside him he could feel him shaking. since he was facing where the rabbit was laying he could also see slightly see him shaking.  
"Roger? you ok?" Eddie ask softly. Roger jumped and jerked away almost falling off the bed, but Eddie grabed him before he could. Roger clung to him still shaking ,though it had lessened slightly, and shook his head. slowly Roger seemed to calm and stop shaking. by the time he had completely stopped he was asleep. Eddie shook his head slightly. "good night Roger." Eddie whispered. he heard Roger mumbled something with a small snore and smiled. Eddie closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. little did Eddie know, this was just the beginning of the game.  
*next morning*  
Eddie got up to a scream. he jumped out of bed and raced out.  
"Roger whats wrong?!" Eddie exclaimed. Roger looked up at him with Wilson in his lap.  
"that wasn't me." Roger replied confused.  
"then who was it?" Eddie ask. Roger shrugged. Eddie walked over to the door and opened it. eventually Eddie gave up and made himself some coffee.  
"Angelo stopped by an hour ago and brought us some food for Wilson." Roger said. Eddie looked over to see Wilson eating out of a bowl.  
"where'd those bowls come from?" Eddie ask.  
"Angelo. he brought them got Wilsons name printed on it." Roger replied. Eddie nodded.  
"ok." Eddie said taking a drink of coffee. he glanced over at the clock and spit out his drink. "damn it! i'm late!" Eddie exclaimed. Roger looked confused.  
"late for what?" Roger ask.  
"we were supposed to meet Diana for the keys back to the appartment." Eddie replied.  
"they rebuilt it? but it's only been what two weeks?" Roger ask.  
"they had some help from toon town." Eddie replied.  
"so we're moving back in?" Roger ask. Eddie shook his head. "why?" Roger ask.  
"they know where the office is, I don't want to put our neighbours in danger if they figure out where the appartment is." Eddie said.  
"that makes since I guess." Roger said. Eddie shook his head.  
"it's two in the after noon on Saturday, she's already at work. i'll have to get it later." Eddie muttered. Roger shrugged.  
"sorry I didn't know." Roger said. Eddie nodded.  
"not your fault." Eddie said. they sat to watch tv. "i've got some stuff to do later so when Diana goes on break we're going to meet her and she's going to watch you for about an hour." Eddie said. Roger looked over at him.  
"stuff? like what?" Roger ask.  
"stuff pertaining to your case." Eddie replied. Roger looked over at Eddie.  
"why can't I go with you?" Roger ask.  
"because I do need you getting hurt or in the way." Eddie replied. Roger slouched in his seat and looked over at Eddie. "don't give me that look Roger your not coming. I do not want you hurt." Eddie said. Roger didn't say anything just turned his attention back to the show. Wilson jumped up on the couch between the two and rested his head on Eddie's leg. Eddie reached down absentmindedly and scratched his ears. Wilson barked at got up turning around to jump on Roger.  
"hey get off Wilson." Roger said. Wilson barked and layd down on his stomich to sleep. "no don't sleep get off." Roger frowned. Eddie was laughing by now hard enough to fall off the couch and keep laughing. "Eddie this isn't funny." Roger said. Roger was glad Eddie had a sense of humor again, but he really wished Eddie would help. "Eddie come on he's making my back hurt." Roger complained. with those simple words Eddie got up and got Wilson off of him. Roger sat up and rubbed his back.  
"why didn't you say that in the first place?" Eddie ask.  
"I don't know." Roger replied still rubbing his back. after a moment he stopped. Wilson looked at him from his spot in Eddie's hands. he yipped and smiled.  
"I don't like dogs." Eddie muttered. he sat the puppy down and they watched him take off. Eddie shook his head and reached a hand out to help Roger up. the moment their hands touched they both felt sparks. Rogers face heated and Eddie quickly pulled him up and released his hand.  
"thanks." Roger said embarrassedly rubbing his neck.  
"sure." Eddie replied avoiding eye contact. after a moment Eddie cleared his throat. "so how's your back?" Eddie ask.  
"well doesn't hurt as bad. now it's just a dull throb." Roger said. Eddie nodded.  
"good. your jaw looks a lot better." Eddie said.  
"feels a lot better too." Roger replied. they stood there awkwardly for a moment before Eddie turned the show back on. they sat down and enjoyed the show. after a while they left for Diana then split ways for Eddie to get information.  
*later*  
it was 2 AM before Eddie made it back to Diana to get Roger. Eddie thanked her and carried the sleeping rabbit back to the office. Roger mumbled something in his sleep and Eddie was afraid he'd woke him but after checking he found Roger to still be asleep. he found another note once he got inside the office. he took Roger into his room and laid him down, then went after the note.  
"of course, it's not English either." Eddie muttered. he took the note and put it into his coat pocket so he'd remember to give it to Diana.


	10. 3,4 Valiant lock your door

he raced over to Roger when he heard something shatter and Roger shout. he looked paniced and scared. his back was against the wall and he was breathing heavily. "Roger you ok?" Eddie ask. Roger didn't reply and Eddie started to get worried. Roger finally nodded, he nodded slowly and if Eddie hadn't been looking for it he wouldn't have seen it.  
"y-yeah. s-sorry Eddie. just a b-bad d-dr-dream." Roger stuttered. "di-didn't mean to w-wake yo-you." Roger added. Eddie shook his head.  
"you didn't." Eddie replied. "come on lets go watch some tv to calm you down." Eddie said. Roger shook his head quickly.  
"no its ok just go back to bed." Roger said finally gaining his wits back enough to talk without stuttering. Eddie watched as the rabbit dragged himself back to his bed and sighed.  
"alright. you know where to find me." Eddie said. he looked over at Roger once more before heading off to bed. around 3:30 AM Eddie heard the soft patter of feet that stopped when the floor boards creaked. Eddie slowly opened his eyes and wasn't surprised at what he saw. "come on. no need to try and be quiet." Eddie muttered. he saw Roger look down shamefully. "come on not going to let you stand there all night." Eddie grumbled impationtly. after a moment Roger slowly climbed onto Eddie's bed and curled up. these guys really had Roger scared, Doom and the weasels never left Roger like this. neither said a thing the only noise coming from the ac. after a while Eddie fell asleep his only thought was that hopefully Roger would too.  
*10 AM*  
Eddie woke up to barking. he looked around and found Wilson barking at the window. he walked out and shook his head.  
"again?" Eddie ask. Diana sighed from her spot half way in and half way out of the window.  
"no this group of people ganged up on me, stuffed this down my shirt, and shoved me through the window." Diana said handing Eddie a note.  
_No one is safe untill we get the rabbit. TTP_  
Eddie cursed and threw the note down.  
"how many were there?" Eddie ask.  
"I don't know. they blinded me." Diana replied. Eddie grumbled.  
"alright lets get you outta there." Eddie sighed. he tried to pull her out.  
"aw. aw. aw. aw. aw. AW!" Diana complained. Eddie stopped and put his hands on his hips.  
"stop complaining." Eddie said.  
"check my purse." Diana grunted. Eddie gave her a look. "what? I have something in there to get me out." Diana added. Eddie did as she said.  
"black hole?" Eddie ask. "where were you the Acme factory?" Eddie ask. Diana nodded.  
"yes actually it's the only place I can get my friend to meet me." Diana replied. it took them a little while but they finally got Diana out.  
"im glad your here. can you read this?" Eddie ask handing her the note he'd recieved hours ago.  
"of course its Portuguese." Diana shrugged. "3, 4 Valiant lock your door." Diana read.  
"I did and that didn't keep them out." Eddie muttered. Diana shrugged.  
"sorry I cant provide explination i'm just a translator." Diana replied. Eddie looked at her and shook his head.  
"do what you need to do and get out. i'd like to get some sleep." Eddie said. Diana shrugged.  
"i'll be staying here I need to look at Rogers burns again to make sure they're not infected." Diana replied. Eddie shook his head muttering something before going back to bed. Diana noticed some glass in the floor where Roger was supposed to be sleeping and what she assumed part of Roger sleeping on Eddies bed. she made a mental to ask Eddie what happened later. she layd down on the couch in time for it to start pouring. "good thing I have this book." Diana said. she pulled out the book. "Smitten by Janet Evanovich." Diana smiled. she opened the book and begain reading. around noon Eddie got up and got to work on cleaning up Rogers room. "so what happened in Rogers room?" Diana ask once Eddie sat on the couch.  
"he had a nightmare and broke something." Eddie replied.  
"well is he ok now?" Diana ask. Eddie shrugged.  
"around 3 or so this morning he crawled into my bed because he was too afraid to sleep alone." Eddie sighed. "whoever they are they're breaking him down bit by bit." Eddie added. Diana could see it all of this was to break Roger apart but in doing so, they were taking Eddie with them.  
"hows Roger doing in all this." Diana ask.  
"terrible." Eddie replied.  
"how are you doing in all this?" Diana ask. that one actually got Eddie to pause and think.  
"this isn't about me it's about Roger." Eddie replied. Diana nodded.  
"yes but your envolved. if it's taking an emotional toll on Roger it must be taking one on you too." Diana stated.  
"no it mustn't." Eddie replied.  
"ah-ha! there's proof! you never say 'mustn't'." Diana exclaimed.  
"SHHH!" Eddie said. he listened for Roger but heard nothing. "keep your voice down." Eddie added.  
"why you don't want Roger to know it's taking you down too?" Diana ask.  
"no, I don't want to wake Roger." Eddie said. "and it's not taking a toll on me." Eddie added. Diana shrugged.  
"whatever you say." Diana muttered. Eddie glared at her but said nothing. he got up and Diana was afraid she'd upset him but when he came back he had a key.  
"untill this blows over. stay at my place." Eddie said. she took the key.  
"i ca- when did you get a puppy?" Diana ask.  
"I didn't." Eddie replied picking Wilson up. "I found him outside. somebody in TTP feels remorse." Eddie said.  
"what do you mean?" Diana ask. Eddie handed her the puppy and walked away. he came back a moment later with the box he had all the notes in.  
"because, when I found Wilson, this was attatched to him." Eddie said handing her the note.  
"here, to say sorry for my brothers acts to your rabbit. TTP. P.S. his name is Wilson and he loves butter. P.P.S. he's had all his shots." Diana read aloud. "wait brothers?" Diana ask. Eddie shrugged.  
"yup." Eddie said.  
"and why do they call him your rabbit?" Diana ask. Eddie shrugged again.


	11. True love feels different

"your guess is as good as mine. they've done that twice now." Eddie replied.  
"when did you get him?" Diana ask.  
"after we met you about the burns I think." Eddie replied.  
"so after the attack. the one that hesitated on the burns could be the one who left Wilson at your door." Diana said.  
"maybe." Eddie replied. "Wilson stop making a mess." Eddie scold the puppy who was chowing down and flinging puppy chow everywhere. Diana couldn't help but laugh. Wilson barked and went back eating. Eddie grawled at him and the puppy turned and grawled back. both Eddie and Diana were stunned but the puppy simply turned back to his food. Eddie gave a sigh and walked away. "do you want to take that with you?" Eddie ask pointing to Wilson.  
"um, no I'm good." Diana replied. Eddie made a face at her. "keep doing that and your face will get stuck like that." Diana said sticking out her tongue. Eddie did the same right back at her. they were more like brother and sister than friends and when you put the two together you either get childish or smart, depending on the situation.  
"wait, where's Wilson?" Eddie ask. the two looked around and cringed when they heard a crash.  
"Wilson!" Roger exclaimed. both raced over to Roger. Eddie grabed Wilson while Diana helpped Roger up. she checked him out and cleaned his burns.  
"alright i'll take the puppy and we'll hang in your appartment for a little while." Diana agreed. she took the puppy and the key and left.  
"are you ok?" Eddie ask. Roger nodded.  
"I think so." Roger replied.  
"how'd did you get over here by the door from the bed?" Eddie ask. Roger looked away.  
"is all this really bringing you down too?" Roger ask. Eddie suddenly figured out what had happened.  
"were you spying on my conversation?" Eddie ask. Roger looked away.  
"I was just worried about you." Roger replied. Eddie shook his head.  
"this isn't about me it's about you." Eddie stated. Roger didn't reply. they both stared at each other before Eddie took off away from Roger, leaving the rabbit there to think about their conversation. after a while Roger watched tv while Eddie delt with filing cases and phone calls. "yeah well, if that case and all the evidence with it aren't on my desk by Monday night, your FIRED!" Eddie shouted and slammed the phone dow. normally he was calmer then that but he'd requested that file two months ago. Roger looked up from the tv and toward Eddie as he was making another call.  
"you want to take a break?" Roger ask. Eddie shook his head.  
"hi this is Eddie Valiant. your case has just appeared on my desk. when you ready for me to look into it just drop by the office." Eddie said and hung up.  
"and who was that?" Roger ask.  
"Minnie Mouse's answering mechian. apparently someone broke into her house and stole some stuff and I just got the file." Eddie replied. Roger nodded.  
"ok well if you want to join me your welcome to." Roger said. he turned around to face the tv. he heard the phone ring and Eddie answered it. he also heard the phone slam down and felt weight on the couch. "thought you didn't want to join me?" Roger questioned.  
"I need a break if I get one more call about stuff for sale, I think i'm going to go on a killing spree." Eddie muttered. Roger moved over to a farther seat on the couch incase Eddie did decide to kill. Eddie sighed and layd his head back. Roger shrugged and turned back to the tv deep in thought. Roger wanted so bad to tell Eddie what he was feeling but he didn't know how or when. he was waiting for the right time, but when was the right time to tell someone your in love with them?  
"hey Eddie." Roger said.  
"hm?" Eddie ask.  
"what is the right time to... to tell someone your in love with them?" Roger ask. Eddie jerked into a sitting position.  
"what?" Eddie ask.  
"whats the right time to tell someone your in love with them?" Roger ask again.  
"well... uh- you know what? thats a question for Diana." Eddie replied. Roger looked down.  
"oh." Roger muttered. he looked back at the tv in deep thought. Eddie looked at him with a blank face, but on the inside he was sad. Roger was in love with someone while he himself was in love with Roger. he thought a moment and realized that if Roger was happy, than so was he. he shook his head and reached over to ruffle the rabbits hair. Roger grunted and pushed his hand away. "cut it out Eddie." Roger muttered. Eddie chuckled and stopped. Diana decided to just come right in.  
"I see you left the door open for me." Diana said. Eddie nodded.  
"I'll be right back." Eddie said. he left the appartment.  
"Diana, what's the right time to tell someone you love them?" Roger ask. Diana smiled.  
"I knew it!" Diana exclaimed. Roger looked confused.  
"knew what?" Roger ask.  
"I knew you loved Eddie." Diana smirked. Roger blushed. "ha!" Diana giggled. Roger pouted while still blushing.  
"are you going to help me or not." Roger ask. Diana quickly composed herself.  
"ok first off, there is no perfect time to tell someone you love them. second off, just tell them, some people might try to make it sweet but no, just tell him. He's not really up for that romantical stuff. Oh, and make sure you say it when your both alone and he's not in a bad mood." Diana replied. Roger nodded taking in all this information.  
"anything else?" Roger ask nervous. Diana smiled.  
"don't be so nervous. I think he's into you." Diana replied. Roger nodded and smiled.  
"thanks." Roger said. Diana nodded.  
"oh, and don't forget to tell me how it goes." Diana said. Eddie stormed in.  
"damn it! they went through the mailbox!" Eddie exclaimed angerly.  
"right i'll get right on that." Roger told her. Diana snorted and waived.  
"cool down old man don't blow a gasket." Diana giggled and left. Eddie was still pissed so Roger didn't say a thing to him. Eddie ,though, apparently wanted to know how the talk with Diana went.  
"so how'd the talk go?" Eddie ask once he sat down at his desk.  
"okey I guess." Roger replied. He wasn't going to blab to Eddie just yet. Eddie didn't seem happy with that, but let the subject drop. He was still being a little cautious after the whole 'Roger being attacked' thing and didn't want to over step the boundries he was slowly setting for himself ,of course without telling Roger. Roger got curious Eddie was normally more persistant then that. "well, I'm going to bed." Roger said. Eddie nodded.  
"night." Eddie replied. Roger went to bed while Eddie was working on case's. "Yeah, hi is this Diana Kara's house?" Eddie ask. "no? okey sorry." Eddie said and hung up. He then shook his head the call could wait untill tomorrow.  
*Next morning*  
Eddie woke up at his desk and wondered what woke him. A knock on the door brought him to his senses. He got up and answered the door. He blinked.  
"Diana you look horrible. Why do you have no shirt on?" Eddie said. Diana snarled at him.  
"Thanks Eddie, you sure know how to make a girl feel good. Here take your mutt." Diana said walking in. Eddie took Wilson and put him on the ground. He closed the door.  
"What happened to you?" Eddie ask putting a blanket on her. She covered her bra up so he wouldn't see it anymore.  
"Those idiots after Roger set my house on fire while I was getting ready for a shower. I didn't have time to find a shirt." Diana answered. "The doctors checked me over and let me go I told them I had somewhere to go and that I could walk, so they let me." Diana added. Eddie shook his head.  
"come on, we will get you some clothes and get you a shower." Eddie said.  
"but I have no clothes here." Diana said. Eddie went a got her one of his shirts and some money.  
"go quickly get you some clothes." Eddie said. She quickly put the shirt on and left but only after giving Eddie a hug. When she left Roger got up.  
"What happened?" Roger ask tired.  
"Diana's house got burnt down this morning." Eddie replied. Diana got back and into the shower. Roger looked at Eddie.  
"Eddie, are you in a good mood?" Roger ask.  
"not really." Eddie replied confused. Roger frowned.  
"Ok." Roger said and walked away. Eddie shook his head and walked over to his desk. He shooed Wilson off the seat and sat down. A moment later Diana walked in and sat in Rogers chair. Her hair dripped slightly.  
"Do you know why Roger was asking about my mood?" Eddie ask not looking up. Diana smirked and barley hid her snort.  
"Why no Eddie." Diana said. She quickly whyped the smirk of her face when Eddie looked up. "what? I don't." Diana insisted. "i'm going to take Wilson for a walk." Diana said. She quickly grabed the dog and left. Eddie looked back down at his work. He looked up when Roger quietly took his seat and didn't say anything.  
"Whats up Roger?" Eddie ask. Roger looked up to meet his gaze and shrugged. Roger looked back down and continued his wordsearch. Eddie was not satisfied though. "come on talk to me. whats wrong?" Eddie ask again. Roger didn't say anything for a moment.  
"just thinking about what you and Diana were talking about the other day. I'm trying to see if the case is affecting your mood and it kind of is." Roger replied. It wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the complete truth either.  
"Alright." Eddie sighed.  
"so uh, where's Diana?" Roger ask.  
"she took Wilson for a walk." Eddie replied. Roger nodded.  
"are you in a good mood yet?" Roger ask. Eddie could hear the barley contained laughter in his voice.  
"better mood yes. good mood no." Eddie replied. Roger snorted but to Eddie it didn't sound right, it sounded forced. He looked up and noticed the smile Roger wore didn't quiet reach his eyes. Roger just wasn't happy today. Eddie didn't bring it up though.  
*a few hours later*  
Eddie and Roger both were in a good mood and Diana was at her boyfriends house, so Roger figured this was as good of time as any.  
"Eddie I have something important to tell you." Roger said quietly. Eddie looked at him.  
"alright I'm all ears." Eddie said. Roger took a deep breath and his face lit up.  
"Eddie I-" Roger was cut off when Diana burst in.  
"Guess whose boyfriend finally ask her to marry him!" Diana shouted. Roger quickly took advantage.  
"great!" Roger exclaimed.  
"wait wait wait, what were you saying Roger?" Eddie ask.  
"nothing that can't wait untill later." Roger said. Diana suddenly realized what she had walked in on.  
"and now I'm leaving." Diana said. she turned took Wilson again and left.  
"now what were you saying?" Eddie ask. Roger sighed.  
"Eddie I love you!" Roger exclaimed blushing extremely bright red.  
"really?" Eddie ask. Roger nodded.  
"yes." Roger replied. Eddie smirked and pulled Roger into a kiss. When they pulled apart Diana burst in with a squeal.  
"I KNEW IT!" Diana shouted. Both laughed and shook their heads. Roger settled down oddly beside Eddie.  
"don't you have a fience to uh, hang out with?" Eddie ask looking at her. Diana shrugged and left. after a moment of quiet. "So you really love me?" Eddie ask.  
"yeah I guess I do." Roger said. Eddie but his arm around Roger.  
"I love you too." Eddie said smiling. when Roger looked up all he saw was Eddie smiling and watching the tv. He cuddled closer to Eddie who didn't seem to mind. They sat like that for a while. Roger eventually fell asleep, leaving Eddie to his wondering thoughts. He'd really never felt like this before and he liked it, but seeing as Diana already knew and she's a girl he'd have to ask her about this feeling. Eddie heard a crash and jerked startling Roger awake. Eddie jumped off the couch as five shadows moved toward them. "Roger get behind me." Eddie said. Roger got up.  
"you got it." Roger said hiding behind him. Eddie pulled out his gun.  
"who the hell are you?!" Eddie ask.  
"Well, you already know tree of us." one said.  
"G-Greasy?" Roger ask.  
"bingo." another replied.  
"Wh-Wheezy?" Roger ask.  
"gah huh!" a third replied.  
"and that must be Stupid." Eddie muttered.  
"yeah. I'm Piper this is Kevin." a female said.  
"give up da Rabbit Valiant." 'Kevin' said he had a funny accent. without warning Eddie fired five rounds all but one hit the mark.  
"don't shoot me! i'm on your side!" Piper said.  
*next day*  
"so what you must be feeling Eddie, is true love." Diana finished explaining.  
"True love? isn't that a fairy tale?" Eddie ask. Diana shook her head. "True love huh?" Eddie ask.  
"absalutely!" Diana exclaimed. Eddie nodded.  
"True love feels...different." Eddie said and Diana just laughed.


End file.
